Costume Change
by Summer Gambit
Summary: A girl in the states simply buys a Queen Chrysalis cosplay and tries it on. It changes her into an anthro version of said queen. With new instincts and desires, she will build her own swarm and enslave the earth. Contains sex from the very first chapter. Things might get "weird". Image from Amelie-ami-chan, from deviantart.


**A/N: So, this is my second story on this side. I'm glad with the outcome of this chapter, except the last part. I'm...not really good at writing that kind of stuff. I hope I'll improve in the future.**

"Hi!" I opened the door and greeted the delivery guy with a wide smile. Around two weeks ago, I managed to buy a very special auction at E-Bay, from a guy who called himself Discord907. Woops, I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is Claire Knights. I'm 17, a pegasister and just received my Queen Chrysalis cosplay costume for the halloween party next month. Hey, it may be early, but do you know how hard it is to get a good costume just before halloween?

"Please sign here." The delivery guy gave me a pen and held out the sheet, where I had to sign. I quickly signed with my name, before grabbing the package.

"Thanks a ton."

"Not a problem, ma'am." the guy laughed a little. "Have a nice day."

"Bye!"

I slammed the door shot with my leg and quickly ran back upstairs into my room. The package in itself was rather huge, but considering how much money I spent for the thing, it better fit me.

The first piece I got out, was a sort of mask. It had empty eyeholes, fake hair was glued to it and it had a rubber horn sticking upwards, as well as a little rubber crown. I could already imagine it would be a pain to wear it, but it would also be so worth it. The second thing that came out was the main body. It was made like a one-piece swimsuit, so it would be easy to get in. The arms were two pieces, which reached up all the way to my shoulder. I probably would need help getting them on in a way, so my skin couldn't be seen in a gap between the pieces (body and arm piece). The legs were constructed like the arms, reaching all the way up until hopefully the entire skin was covered. What surprised me, were that even the "hooves" were covered, in form of a pair of high heel shoes, with a special design on them, to look like changeling hooves. Finally there were the wings, now those would be tricky. There were holes in the back of the body piece, where you could stick the wings inside. I'd need to carefully attach the clips inside, as to prevent the wings from falling off, when I was walking.

They even brought a pair of colored contact lenses. Luckily I had experience with those things.

Giggling like a little school girl on her first day, I immediately stripped and started putting on the costume. It was actually pretty comfortable. It must have been the fabric that was attached on the inside. After getting the middle piece on, I proceeded with the legs. It was kinda hard getting inside of them. They were a little tight, but I managed it.

Before I could go on from there, the doorbell rang downstairs. Wondering who it was, I made my way downstairs, not bothering that I was only wearing the costume. I did look through the peephole and smiled. It was just my boyfriend standing outside. From the corner of my mind I remembered he did say he would come over today.

"Hey sweetie!" I opened the door.

"Whoa!" I chuckled, when he took a step backwards. He clearly wasn't expecting me to wear what appeared to be a rubber suit.

"Did I...miss something?" he asked carefully.

I giggled. "Not really. You like it? It's part of a costume I ordered for Halloween."

"Halloween?" he asked. "But that's like next month!"

"Last Halloween my costume didn't arrive on time." I explained briefly.

"Ah." he nodded understanding.

I finally let him inside. Sebastian or Seb for short, was an exchange student from Germany and if I'm 100% honest, he was totally no boyfriend material at all. He was shy, sometimes zynical and had the hobbies of what most people would define as nerdy: video games and fanfiction. Most people didn't know he loved to play badminton and when you push him, you can have a nice bicycle ride with him. But he didn't like parties, at all. Also he didn't even look great. His hair was messy and unstyled, he only shaved every four days, unless it was a special occasion (I suggested him letting grow a beard), he had no muscles and even a little bit of a belly. Though he went for the gym for that, before he even met me I should add. He explained to me that once he started having trouble breathing, he knew he had to do something. Makes me wonder how big his stomach was before we met.

So, how come I'm together with a guy like that? Well, we have some things in common. For starters he's a brony, that's how we became friends in the first place. That quickly developed into a one-sided crush. He hid it pretty well, probably never thought we'd get together. I didn't think either to be honest. Over time I learned that he had his good sides. He was very generous, as in he didn't mind spending money for others, like the one time he bought a ball for a bunch of random kids or when he payed for everyone one time in the restaurant. It's not like he has money to burn, he just does it. Also he's very polite, unless he wants to be left alone, then he makes fun of everyone in his own special way. He has some social problems.

As finally how we got together, my last boyfriend ditched me after I revealed to him that I'm a pegasister. Called me a freak and all that. It wasn't pretty. For him. He was stuck in the hospital for two days.

Now, I don't wanna brag or anything, but I'm one of the hottest girls in school. Definitely the hottest in class and after that...well...after I got "available" there were more than a few guys who wanted to "comfort" me. I didn't believe any of them. In the end, I got frustrated and started dating Sebastian. Well sort off. He didn't belief I really meant it and thought I was making fun of him. However after some "persuasion", I managed to get him to try it out. And well, this sounds like the lamest love story ever, but I kinda fell for him. Hey, don't judge me, it just happened!

You can probably guess the impact our relationship had in our school. But that's a story for another.

"Mind if I desecrate your bathroom?" he asked. I could only snort and nod.

"I'm upstairs, getting the rest of this thing on. Hurry up, will ya?"

"Yeah, yeah, chilly out."

While he went down the hall, I went back up and put the rest on. First the contact lenses, then the arm pieces, then the shoes, if you could call them that and finally the mask. I definitely needed to air this thing though. I could barely breath under that thing.

Seb then walked into my room, looking me up and down. "Is this real hair?" he asked going with his hand through it.

"Nope. Definitely fake." he answered his own question.

"How do I look?" I asked, showing off my custome.

"Something is...oh you forgot the wings." he pointed at the plastic things down at the ground.

"Fuck!" I cursed through my mask. "Can you help me get them on?" I asked.

"Sure. Can you turn around?" he asked.

I nodded and did as I was asked to do. Sebastian fidgeted a little with the clips, accidentally pushing me forward from time to time.

"Sorry. This isn't easy. Verkackte Schnalle…" he cursed in his mother tongue, which I didn't understand.

"Fi-nal-fuck-ing-ly!" he shouted, as it made click and the wings finally got stuck.

"Thanks." I turned around and gave him a hug, which he returned.

"Ungh, you definitely need to...what's the word? It needs some fresh air."

I laughed at his little struggle for words. "It's to air or to ventilate." I explained to him.

"None of them sound really like what I want to say." he muttered, checking me out once again. "So, you're gonna wear this on Halloween? Should I get myself a Shining Armor outfit or something?"

I laughed at the mental image he was giving me.

"I think you need to hit the gym a couple more times, before you can cosplay as him. Although, I wouldn't mind you building up some muscles." I said, as I leaned onto his shoulder. The costume might have ruined the desired effect, but nevertheless my boyfriend smiled awkwardly. This was normally a sign that he so didn't want to do what I suggested, but was going to do it anyways. Just for me.

"Few, I'm suffocating in here. And it's also getting hot in here. Mind getting us some drinks? I'm gonna change real quick."

"Sure thing." Seb replied.

"By the way, your dad called me yesterday." he told me, as he was already down the hall.

"Basically told me, not to get you pregnant."

I groaned at that. You see, my parents were away since the day before and would be for an entire month. Yes, I'm that responsible.

While Seb was downstairs, probably looking for something with a lot of sugar inside, I had trouble actually getting out of the costume. For some reason my mask seemed to be stuck or better glued on my skin. I tried it a little harder, but still, it wouldn't get off.

"What the fuck?" I muttered.

I was about to try to get another piece off, but here's where shit got real. I suddenly felt a heat going all over my body! I wanted to scream, it was very painful. However, I didn't get much more out then a choke. My vision got blurry all of the sudden, but I did see some sort of green glow. Panicking inwardly, I tried to crawl towards my door, but didn't get very far before I completely collapsed on the ground, not being able to move at all. It was hell, let me tell you that. When you're in pain, it's easier to endure it while being able to move and/or to scream. I learned that fact on this day.

Luckily the pain went away after a minute or two. And another plus was that I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Alright, I got your fav- holy shit, CLAIRE!" Sebastian shouted at the top of his lungs, dropping the two cans. I could make him out kneeling down next to me. The first thing he did was check for my pulse.

"What the hell? This feels- doesn't matter, Claire." He turned myself around. "C-can you hear me? C-come on!" His voice was getting shaky at the end.

"Uuhhh…" I let out a moan, which was everything I could do at this moment.

"H-hey, c-come on. What's wrong?!"

He took me into his arms, which felt really nice. In fact it was so comfortable, I closed my eyes back there for a couple of seconds, which caused my boyfriend to totally lose it.

"SCHEIßE! Ich ruf besser 'n Krankenwagen. Okay, okay, Telefon, Telefon…"

Slowly but surely I started feeling better, which confused me even more. I mean, first I feel like shit and now I'm getting better? Just like that? Plus, I didn't notice it earlier, but I was really hungry for some reason. Probably the last thing someone should worry about in this situation. Don't worry, you'll understand later. What I did next is what is important. Seb was about to put me down, probably to go get a phone and call an ambulance. Before he could however, my arms shot up, I grabbed his cheeks and pulled him down and kissed him. Completely taken by surprise, his eyes widened considerably. At the same time, I felt even better. My hunger was also going away, almost as if I was stuffing a pizza down my throat. My vision cleared up as well.

After I felt at least partially satisfied, I broke up the kiss, but still held Sebastian's face in my hands. In all the confusion of just what the hell was going on, a single thought managed to get through all the chaos that was going on in my head and made itself present: How the fucking hell did I kiss him, when I was still stuck in the costume?!

I let go of Sebastian's face, who just sat there completely and utterly stunned and inspected my body. One look alone on my arms showed that I definitely wasn't wearing rubber anymore. It actually looked like there was chitin glued all over my skin. Plus, there were freaking holes in my arms! Bringing my hands in front of my face, I could see that there were now claws instead of fingernails. No way this was just glued on or something. Next I checked down on my body and holy shit! My breasts could be seen. Actually they looked a little different. For one they were bigger than they used to be! I always was proud of my healthy Cs, but now I definitely had D-sized cups. Oh and my entire skin was black. The nipples stood out in a weird green glow.

"Am I dreaming?" Sebastian's loud thinking brought me back to reality. "Or am I on drugs or something?" he asked, directly staring at my breasts.

"Hell, I don't know!" I said in a high pitched voice, but it didn't sound like my voice at all! It had a dark undertone to it and actually sounded like the voice of...no that couldn't be…

"What's going on?! What happened to me? What happened to my voice?!"

"I-I…." Of course Sebastian didn't had the answer. He was just as stupefied as I was.

To make things worse I couldn't get a single straight thought going. My emotions were literally going rampant.

 _Fear, confusion, worry, excitement_

Those emotions were going through me, as if they were part of my blood stream. My heart was pounding seemingly a mile a minute! Imagine being in this situation: first you feel like shit, then everything seems to get better and now this!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, causing Sebastian to flinch. It also stopped him from continuously staring at my breasts.

"S-sorry…" I whimpered.

XXX

" _Arrgh, no this is not going as it should be. As much as I love her little emotional rant, this is not going the way I want it to be. Looks like I need to do a little more."_

XXX

Sebastian took in some very deep breaths. "Okay, okay. As awesomely fucked up, as this situation is" he held up his arms "firstly, we need to calm down."

He sounded like he was about to lose it himself. How he kept it together, I don't know. How I kept it together was a mystery on itself. Actually another weird thing was going on (as we haven't had enough of that already). Not only was my anxiety almost gone, no, I suddenly started to feel hot.

I tried to ignore it this time and focus on my boyfriend.

"Th-this can't be real, right?" I asked.

Sebastian shook his head. "I-I dunno. I-it looks real and all…" he trailed off a little there.

I looked down on myself once again. I knew I was completely nude, but that didn't bother me really. What bothered me was what actually happened to me. It was pretty obvious what happened but still. Coping was whole 'nother thing.

"Mind if I…" I looked up and found my boyfriend blushing. "Mind if I...touch your arm?" he almost whispered.

 _Oh...he's just curious._

Why did I feel a little disappointed?

"Sure." I moved a little closer to him.

Hesitantly he raised his hand and slowly touched my arm.

"And?" I asked.

"It feels...hard. Like some sort of shell, but different." he explained, slowly rubbing my arm up and down. I readjusted my legs, ignoring the fact that I now had some sort of hooves and holes in my legs and touched my right one myself. He was right, it almost felt like a shell. Only this was insect chitin and normally this would feel different.

Seb trailed down with his hand, until it landed on my hand or claw. Without even thinking I interlocked our fingers. The heat was rising in my body, but this time it wasn't my skin burning. It felt like a heat coming from inside. And what followed that heat was a desire.

I moved a little closer to my boyfriend again, so our faces were only a few centimeters away.

"C-Claire?" he whispered.

Without thinking, I raised my arm and pulled his head to mine, kissing him once again.

" _Now this is more like it. Where's my popcorn?"_

Our tongues interlocked with each other, struggling for dominance. He gave in, in a matter of seconds, letting my tongue ravish his mouth. Sebastian started rubbing my back with his free hand, which sent shivers down my spine, especially when he came close to my wings.

Not long and I started trailing down his cheek with my kisses, until I arrived at his neck. He let out a sound that was like a combination of a moan and a giggle. He's very ticklish.

Grinning to myself, I continued my assault, until he couldn't take it anymore and fell down on his bag. I immediately climbed up to him and once again kissed him and stuck my tongue inside of his mouth. With my hands, I pinned down his arms and also had my legs positioned in a way, he couldn't move his legs. Our kissing became more heated and the intervals our lips would lock became shorter and shorter. We moaned into each others mouth. He tried to get up, struggled against my firm grasp on his limbs, but didn't even get anywhere. The feeling of his muscles moving made me even more excited.

Taking him by surprise, I let go of his arms and pulled his upper body up. Before he even realized anything, I forcefully tried to get his clothes off. Once he got what I was doing, he quickly helped me, all the while we exchanged kiss, after kiss, after kiss.

Once his upper body was free, we threw our arms around each other and proceeded even further with our kisses. Sebastian became a little more aggressive at this point, trailing down my neck with his kisses and touching my boobs. I moaned, when he did that and let out an even higher moan, when his fingers played with my nipples. It made me so much more horny, I grabbed his head and forced him to suck on my breast nipple. It made me moan even more and gasp for air, when he decided to actually bite it!

Without warning, I threw him down to the ground again, with my left hand and climbed over him, so I would be sitting on his face.

"Now lick!" I demanded.

My pussy had been dripping wet for a while now. His breath tickled my sex organ, causing me to shiver. He hesitated, but only a moment. The next he pushed his face up and started licking slowly, but passionately.

"Oh yeeeeeeesssss!" I groaned and hissed, playing with my own boobs.

"Yes, yes, ah! That's the spot right there!" He increased the speed in which he licked that spot, after telling him where it felt best.

"Oh god! I'm gonna, I'm gonna…! CUUUUMMMM!" I shouted and sprayed my waters all over his face. I panted for a good few seconds, just kneeling over him.

That is, until I saw his cock bulging up from under his jeans. Getting away from his face, I turned my body around and looked down on his cum sprayed face. He on the other hand looked up to me in anticipation. Oh, I knew what he wanted.

Leaning down, I tortured him a little more, by licking some of my own cum off his face, before stopping myself right over his mouth.

"Get ready." I whispered, licking his lips. My boyfriend shivered, his face turning as red as a tomato. For a moment I thought I could hear his heart beating against his chest.

Getting down to his jeans, I undid the zipper, opened the thing and pulled it down. My boyfriend in the meantime had gotten rid of his shoes and sock somehow, while I wasn't looking. Taking off the jeans, I could see his underpants were already a little soaked in pre-cum. After getting those off, I took a good look at his male parts. It was longer than I expected it to be. Never judge a cock's size by the social status of the guy in front of you.

Grabbing it, he already let out a high pitched moan, almost like a girl. It sounded like he would cum here and there without even doing anything. Sebastian managed to hold back however and I stuck his thing into my pussy. Simultaneously we groaned, both feeling so good. But that was not all. With one hand, I grabbed under my ass and squeezed his balls and at the same time, started going up and down.

"AHH! Ahh! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck!"

His moans and curses didn't stop at all. Even I could tell that he was already very close, so I went faster and faster and faster, until…"

"FUUUUUUCK YEEEEEEEEEEeeeesssss…."

"Oooohmmmmmmmm….."

He filled me up. I could feel him filling me up. And let me tell you, it was an incredible feeling. Probably because it was the first time for the both of us. I let his penis stuck inside my pussy, instincts telling me to do so, so not much would be leaked out. After his orgasm, Seb had fallen asleep from exhaustion. I leaned my upper body down and copied his action. In this position we slept together, all the while my own army was started to being build inside my womb.


End file.
